Pengujian Cinta (Kaisoo Oneshoot)
by kimmieuncho
Summary: "apakah aku terlalu kasar?" tanya Kai yang dengan cepat diangguki oleh Taeyeon/ "jangan menangis" ucap Kai lagi sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun/ "a..aku...h.." Baekhyun terbata-bata kemudian sempat melirik nyonya Do lalu "hamil.." lanjutnya lagi/ penasaran? Check it out beibeh!/Kaisoo/GS
**PENGUJIAN CINTA**

 ** _CAST_**

Kim Jong In/ Kai

Do Kyungsoo/ Kim Kyungsoo (GS)

Park Chan Yeol

Byun Baek Hyun (GS)

Oh Sehun

Xi Lu Han/ Oh Lu Han (GS)

Others

 ** _GENRE_**

Family, Romance, Friendship, Marriage Life

 ** _SUMMARY_**

"apakah aku terlalu kasar?" tanya Kai yang dengan cepat diangguki oleh Taeyeon/ "jangan menangis" ucap Kai lagi sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun/ "a..aku...h.." Baekhyun terbata-bata kemudian sempat melirik nyonya Do lalu "hamil.." lanjutnya lagi/ penasaran? Check it out beibeh!

~Pengujian Cita~

.

.

.

"A

pakah masih lama?" rengek pria itu sambil memeluk seorang gadis bermata bulat dari belakang, yang sejak tadi tampak sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Dengan cepat gadis itu memutar bola matanya malas mendengar rengekan pria yang di cintainya dan juga 'suaminya'

"sebentar dulu. Aku baru sampai di tengah ne?" ucap gadis itu perhatian pada suaminya yang terkadang bersifat seperti anak kecil lalu kembali fokus pada tugasnya. Mendengar perkataan istrinya, dengan cepat muncul ide cemerlang di otaknya.

.

.

.

SRET

.

.

.

.

"cium aku kalau begitu" ucap pria itu kembali memeluk istrinya dengan erat, dan sambil mengecupi leher wanita itu. Ia benar-benar tahu letak titik sensitif istrinya ini. Dengan agak malas tapi juga terkekeh, wanita itupun memutar kursinya hingga berhadapan dengan suaminya kini.

.

.

"apakah kau tidak bisa menahannya sebentar saja Kai-ah?"

.

.

"cium aku..!" rengek Kai sambil memejamkan matanya lucu. rengekan Kai membuat sang istri hanya terdiam menatapnya lucu. Mengetahui belum ada tanda-tanda sang istri untuk menciumnya ia lalu membuka matanya kembali kemudian memajukan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka berdua kini sudah bersentuhan. Tampak mata sang istri membulat tapi juga terukir senyum meremehkan di bibir sang istri

.

.

.

"untuk apa, aku meminta hal yang sudah menjadi milikku" bisik Kai kemudian melumat bibir sang istri dengan lembut dan menggoda.

.

.

.

CUP

.

.

SRET

.

.

Dengan cepat sang istri mendorong dada Kai untuk mengambil nafas, dan juga untuk memarahi suaminya ini.

.

.

.

"YAK! dulu aku harus mengerjakan tugas ini eoh?!" mohon sang istri dengan wajah memelas sambil melirik tugasnya.

.

.

.

"cium aku sekali lagi kalau begitu Kyungsoo-ah..." rengek Kai dengan wajah yang benar-benar memohon seperti anak kecil yang meminta permen.

.

.

CUP

.

.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo sang istri mencium bibir Kai. tapi, baru saja ia hendak melepaskan ciumannya, Kai sudah menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo hingga membuat mereka kembali berciuman. Lama, mereka saling berciuman hingga membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar kehabisan nafas. Tapi, Kai masih saja terus menciumnya.

Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo refleks membuka mulutnya agar bisa bernafas, dan secepat itu pula, Kai melesatkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyungsoo yang benar-benar terasa nikmat. Kai yang dengan lembut melumat lidah Kyungsoo, membuatnya semakin terbuai dengan ciuman sang suami, hingga akhirnya ikut mengalungkan lengannya di seputar leher Kai. mengetahui pertahanan Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar lengah, dengan cepat Kai menggendong Kyungsoo ke tempat tidur mereka.

.

.

.

PUK

.

.

.

"tu..t..tuga..s..ku" ucap Kyungsoo setengah-setengah karena ciuman Kai terus menghujani bibirnya dan sudah terbaring dengan Kai yang sedang menindih tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"biarkan saja dulu, aku akan membantumu mengerjakannya" ujar Kai kembali melumat bibir istrinya yang manis. Kyungsoo yang memang tergoda dengan ciuman Kai dan tahu sifat Kai yang takkan membiarkannya, sebelum mendapatkan apa yang di inginkannya, tidak lagi menghiraukan tugasnya. Ia kini benar-benar terhipnotis di setiap sentuhan Kai. lagipula ini juga kewajiban Kyungsoo untuk melayani suaminya.

.

.

.

~Pengujian Cita~

.

.

.

"kau darimana eoh?" tanya Kai lembut saat melihat Kyungsoo baru saja memasuki pekarangan rumah mereka.

"apakah kau tidak melihat, aku darimana?" cuek Kyungsoo kemudian melepas earphone yang terpasang di telinganya.

"aku tahu kau habis lari, hanya saja..." ucapan Kai tergantung, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo menatap suaminya itu lekat-lekat.

"mwo?" tanya Kyungsoo

"kau harus mengajakku juga! bagaimana kalau ada pria yang menggoda dan menyukaimu!" sergah Kai setengah berteriak dan merengek, hingga membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh dengan di ikuti para pelayan dan pengawal, yang mendengar pernyataan Kai.

"tergantung, apakah wajahnya lebih tampan darimu atau tidak" canda Kyungsoo kemudian beranjak masuk kedalam rumah

"YAK! mau kemana kau! Apakah kau menyangkal ketampananku!" teriak Kai lalu mengejar Kyungsoo yang sudah berlari dan terkekeh melihat wajah Kaiyang menurutnya sangat lucu jika marah ataupun cemburu.

.

.

.

.

~Pengujian Cinta~

.

.

.

.

.

~Pengujian Cinta~

.

.

.

Tampak seorang yeoja dengan rambut panjang yang tergerai lurus, sedang menatap papan pengumuman . hingga membuat gadis bermata bulat menghampirinya, karena sepertinya gadis berambut panjang itu sedang bingung atau entah apa.

"ada apa dengan papan pengumumannya?" tanya gadis bermata bulat itu. Hingga membuat gadis berambut panjang itu seraya menatapnya dengan sedikit terkejut.

"ah, aku sedang mencari denah kampus ini" ucap gadis berambut panjang itu agak malu

.

.

.

"ahh, kenapa kau tidak minta pada mahasiswa di sini. Ini aku berikan untukmu!" ramah gadis manis itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas yang baru saja di ambilnya dari dalam tas ranselnya yang lucu.

.

.

.

"thank you.." ucap gadis itu, "ah, perkenalkan namaku Baekhyun" ucap gadis berambut panjang itu pada gadis berwajah manis itu sambil membungkuk.

.

.

.

"Kim Kyungsoo imnida. Panggil saja Kyungsoo. kau orang korea ya!" ramah Kyungsoo tersenyum. Yang langsung diangguki oleh Bekhyun

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ah!" teriak sebuah suara yang sangat dihafal Kyungsoo yaitu suara Taeyeon. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya menatap Taeyeon yang berlari ke arahnya dengan cepat.

.

.

.

"Kai... S..su..suami..mu..." ucap Taeyeon terengah. Perkataan Taeyeon membuat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja membulatkan matanya terkejut, begitupun dengan Baekhyun teman baru Kyungsoo. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo sudah menikah, padahal tampang Kyungsoo seperti gadis yang belum menikah.

.

.

.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo cepat

.

.

.

.

"dia memukul anak fakultas ekonomi, karena..." belum sampai perkataan Taeyeon, Kyungsoo sudah berlari dengan cepat ke tempat Kai.

.

.

.

.

"hey, gwaenchana?" tanya Baekhyun ramah pada Taeyeon

.

.

.

"huh... eoh nan gwaenchana" ucap Taeyeon masih sedikit terengah "argh, apakah kau anak baru? Aku Taeyeon" ujar Taeyeon sambil tersenyum ramah.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun imnida" ujar Baekhyun singkat tapi tetap tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

"kau ingin ikut menemui Kyungsoo?" tanya Taeyeon saat hendak beranjak pergi menyusul Kyungsoo dan Kai. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk . kemudian mengikuti langkah kaki Taeyeon.

.

.

.

.

.

"apakah Kyungsoo, benar-benar sudah menikah?" selidik Baekhyun

"ne. Kai suaminya, itu sudah menyukai Kyungsoo sejak SMA. 4 tahun ia memendam perasaannya , lalu berpacaran selama 2 tahun dan sekarang pernikahan mereka sudah berjalan 2 tahun" jelas Taeyeon.

.

.

.

~Pengujian Cinta~

.

.

.

.

.

.

"awas kau menyimpan foto istriku lagi! Ku kebiri kau!" geram Kaisambil mengangkat kakinya, di dekat korbannya yang sudah babak belur dan menatapnya dengan takut, lagipula siapa yang tidak takut kalau harus dikebiri dua kali.

.

.

.

SRETTT

.

.

.

"Kai!" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menarik telinga Kai, sedang Kai hanya meringis kesakitan sambil mengikuti arah tarikan Kyungsoo pada telinganya.

.

.

.

"awas kau!" geram Kai sambil menunjuk korbannya yang sedang melihat tingkah sepasang suami istri itu. Dengan cepat korban Kai bungkam. Kyungsoo terus menarik telinga Kai, dan melewati Taeyeon dan Baekhyun yang menatap kaget dan lucu wajah Kai.

.

.

.

"yak! Ap- Taeyeon annyeong.." ucap Kai masih di tarik telinganya oleh Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

~Pengujian Cinta~

.

.

.

.

"kenapa kau memukulnya Kai" geram Kyungsoo

.

.

.

"dia menguntitmu! Dia mengambil gambarmu saat kau jogging kemarin!" bela Kai

.

.

.

"tapi kau tidak bisa memukul orang seenaknya saja" ucap Kyungsoo frustasi

.

.

.

"makanya sudah kubilang, panggil aku saat kau keluar. Aku tidak suka kalau pria seperti mereka mengganggu ataupun menyimpan foto istriku!" jengkel Kai.

.

.

.

TES

.

.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya amat jengkel dengan perbuatan Kai yang seenaknya saja memukul orang, tapi mendengar alasan Kai membuat Kyungsoo terharu, hingga membuatnya menitikkan airmata.

.

.

"tidakkah aku romantic?" canda Kai "eoh, kau menangis? Ya, uljima jaebal" cemas Kai saat melihat air mata istrinya.

.

.

"eoh!. Dan kau yang membuatku menangis!" tuduh Kyungsoo "kenapa aku harus mendapatkan pria yang terlalu percaya diri sih!" ujar Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh dan terharu.

.

.

.

SRET

.

.

.

Dengan sekali tarikan Kai membawa Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya yang amat hangat.

~Pengujian Cinta~

"Baekhyun imnida!" ucap Baekhyun setelah menjabat tangan Kai.

"kau fakultas apa?" tanya Kai

"ah, ne. Aku tidak tahu kau di fakultas apa" timpal Kyungsoo, Taeyeon ikut mengangguk dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Kai

"aku fakultas seni semester 2" ucap Baekhyun menatap Kai dengan amat dalam. Kyungsoo yang mengetahui Baekhyun sedang menatap Kai sedikit risih. Tapi, ia tetap berusaha berfikir positif saja.

"ah, Kalau kami semester 6. kami akan mengantarmu kalau begitu." tawar Taeyeon dengan di angguki oleh Kyungsoo dan Kai

"gamshaimnida" tulus Baekhyun

.

.

.

~Pengujian Cinta~

.

.

.

Tampak Kyungsoo sedang mengunyah burger yang disuapkan Kai kedalam mulutnya. Mereka tampak sangat nyaman satu sama lain. Taeyeon sendiri sedang sibuk mendengarkan lagu-lagu dari idola kesayangannya _Justin Bieber_ sambil mengunyah donat .

"boleh aku bergabung?" tanya sebuah suara hingga membuat sepasang suami istri dan Taeyeon mendongak kepada pemilik suara itu.

.

.

.

"tentu saja! Silahkan duduk" ucap Kyungsoo ramah, meskipun tampak Kai tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan orang itu.

.

.

.

"kau ingin makan apa Baekhyun?" tanya Taeyeon menawarkan

"aku ingin spagethi saja" ucap Baekhyun saat seorang pelayan datang untuk mencatat pesanannya. Kemudian berlalu setelah mencatat pesanan Baekhyun. . . .

"agh kau tinggal dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Taeyeon antusias.

"aku tinggal di apartemen di sekitar sini" jawab Baekhyun.

"kau tidak tinggal bersama kedua orang tuamu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sepertinya benar-benar penasaran dengan Baekhyun

"mereka berada di Kanada" ucap Baekhyun.

Kai hanya terdiam menatap istrinya yang tampak sangat penasaran dengan gadis baru ini. Tapi, Kai dan Kyungsoo memang merasa sangat familiar dengan wajah Baekhyun entah apa, tapi ia terasa seperti pernah melihat Baekhyun.

.

.

.

~Pengujian Cinta~

.

.

.

"apakah kau melihat tatapan Baekhyun hari ini?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memunculkan kepalanya yang sejak tadi terbenam dalam dada Kai.

"eoh" balas Kai"sepertinya tampak sangat familiar" lanjutnya lagi

"aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan anak itu" ucap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan cemasnya saat menatap Kai.

"ahh sudahlah, jangan membicarakan dia terus" nasihat Kai, lalu memeluk tubuh istrinya dengan sangat erat.

~Pengujian Cinta~

" _Baby_? Kau tidak bangun chagi?" tanya Kai saat keluar dari kamar mandi dan masih mendapati istrinya masih terbungkus selimut.

" _chagiya_ ~~..." bisik Kai di telinga Kyungsoo.

"euungg..." gumam Kyungsoo sambil membungkus dirinya dengan selimut dengan amat dalam. Melihat tingkah Kyungsoo membuat Kai terkekeh, karena tidak biasanya Kyungsoo terlambat bangun pagi. Dan juga Kyungsoo tampak lucu jika seperti pagi ini.

"Kyungsoo?... kau tidak ingin ke kampus?" tanya Kai sekali lagi,

.

.

.

Brrr

.

Gltkk

.

.

Tkk

.

.

terdengar suara gemeletuk hingga membuat Kai membuka selimut Kyungsoo. Dan mendapati Kyungsoo tampak menggigil dan pucat.

"Kyungsoo-ah? gwaenchana? Kau sakit!" cemas Kai

"gwaenchana Kai-ahh. Aku hanya masuk angin" ucap Kyungsoo dengan bergemeletuk

"tunggu disini! Aku akan mengambilkanmu obat" ujar Kai. kemudian dengan cepat kembali sambil membawa obat dan segelas air putih.

"minumlah" ucap Kai kemudian membantu Kyungsoo meminum obatnya.

"kau tidak ke kampus?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Anio. Aku ingin menemanimu" jawab Kai tegas

"jangan seperti itu. Pergilah kuliah" perintah Kyungsoo dengan lemah.

"tapi kau..."

"ada para pelayan. Tenanglah" senyum Kyungsoo

"aku akan sangat merindukanmu _chagi_... SARANGHAE!" gumam Kai kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengecup kening, pipi, dan terakhir bibirnya. Lalu kembali lagi memeluk Kyungsoo dengan sangat erat. "cepat sembuh istriku" tukasnya

~Pengujian Cinta~

Dengan langkah malas, dan wajah yang murung Kai berjalan masuk ke kampus. Sangat terpaksa.

"Kyungsoo eodigayo?" tanya Taeyeon setelah mencari-cari dibelakang Kai

"istriku sedang sakit!" lesu Kaisambil berjalan ke mejanya lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja.

"dia sakit apa?" tanya Taeyeon prihatin

"demam." Singkat Kai.

Ia benar-benar tidak bersemangat menjalani kuliahnya karena sang penyemangatnya sedang sakit. Kai benar-benar tidak ingin lepas terlalu lama dari Kyungsoo.

"mwo? jangan-jangan ia hamil !" tebak Taeyeon asal. Mendengar perkataan Taeyeon membuat Kai berbinar-binar

"jinjja?" tanya Kai antusias

"entahlah. mungkin" ujar Taeyeon bingung sendiri dengan perkataannya

"ehh, Kyungsoo eodiieyo?" tanya sebuah suara hingga membuat Kai dan Taeyeon menoleh ke pemilik suara itu. Yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun.

"dia sedang sakit" sedih Taeyeon, sedangkan Kai kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja.

"dia sakit apa?" resah Baekhyun

"demam" singkat Kai

.

.

.

SRET

.

.

.

"sabar yah. Dia pasti akan sembuh kok, tenanglah" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus punggung Kai. _what? Mengelus punggung Kai! apa maksud gadis ini! Kau ingin mati ditangan Kyungsoo atau tangan Kai!_

"jangan menyentuhku!" geram Kai pada Baekhyun yang seenaknya saja. Mendapat geraman dari Kai benar-benar membuatnya terkejut kaget begitupun dengan semua yang ada dikelas termasuk Taeyeon.

.

.

.

TAP

.

TAP

.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan ruang kelas Kai sambil menangis. Ia benar-benar takut dengan Kai hari ini.

"apakah aku terlalu kasar?" tanya Kai yang dengan cepat diangguki oleh Taeyeon, Hingga membuat Kai semakin merasa bersalah. Dengan terpaksa ia pun beranjak pergi mencari Baekhyun sampai didapatinya Baekhyun sedang berjongkok di dekat perpustakaan sambil memeluk lututnya. Dengan hati-hati Kai mendekati Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"yak! uljima!" ujar Kai. tapi, Baekhyun masih saja menangis hingga membuat Kai mengelus rambut Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya.

.

.

SRET

.

.

CKREK

.

.

CKREK

.

.

"jangan menangis" ucap Kai lagi sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun. Dan tanpa disadari oleh mereka, seseorang sedang mengabadikan moment dimana Kai mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"maaf, karena aku membentakmu tadi. tapi, aku tidak suka jika ada orang yang menyentuhku seperti itu kecuali Kyungsoo dan sahabat terdekatku. Dan kau tidak masuk dalam daftar itu" gumam Kai dingin. Baekhyun yang mendengar penjelasan Kai seraya menatap raut wajah Kai yang sepertinya sangat merindukan istrinya, _padahal ia baru saja bertemu dengan istrinya pagi tadi_.

.

.

"tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti" balas Baekhyun sambil mengusap air matanya, kemudian berdiri. Tapi, baru saja ia berdiri tiba-tiba Baekhyun akan terjatuh hingga membuat Kai dengan refleks menangkap Baekhyun.

.

.

CKREK

.

.

sekali lagi, moment itu diabadikan oleh seseorang yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan dibalik dinding.

"gomawo" ucap Baekhyun saat Kai sudah berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun, yang sedang merona pipinya karena Kai menolong dirinya tadi.

~Pengujian Cinta~

"Kyungsoo-ah!" teriak berbagai macam suara hingga membuat Kyungsoo berjalan terhuyung-huyung untuk melihat siapa yang berteriak dirumahnya.

"kalian!" senyum Kyungsoo mengembang saat melihat sahabat-sahabatnya datang.

Baru saja Kyungsoo hendak berjalan menghampiri mereka tiba-tiba saja...

.

.

.

BRUK

.

.

"eehh" panik ketiga sahabatnya seraya berlari menahan tubuh Kyungsoo yang hampir ambruk karena pingsan

~Pengujian Cinta~

"gwaenchana?" tanya Luhan khawatir pada Kyungsoo yang baru saja tersadar. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban bahwa ia baik-baik saja

"kemana bajingan tengik itu Kyungie-ah?" geram Chanyeol

"jangan memarahinya, aku yang menyuruhnya untuk ke kampus. Aku baik-baik saja" ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang kikuk.

"kau minumlah obat dulu. Dan istirahat kami akan merawatmu" seru Sehun. Kyungsoo yang memang sedang tidak sehat segera mengikuti perkataan Sehun.

.

.

.

"sudah baikan?" tanya Sehun lagi setelah Kyungsoo bangun dari tidurnya

.

.

"eoh" senyum Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo kini, sudah tidak pucat lagi.

.

"kenapa kalian datang tanpa pemberitahuan?" tanya Kyungsoo

"karena kami ingin, memberi kejutan pada kalian" seru Luhan sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo

"kejutan hari pernikahan kami?" tanya Kyungsoo heran

"tentu saja! Teman macam apa kami, yang tidak mengingat hari pernikahan sahabat kami tercinta" ucap Chanyeol kemudian mencubit pipi Kyungsoo dengan keras.

"appo! Chanyeol-ah!" marah Kyungsoo sambil mengucap-usap pipinya.

"Kyungsoo-ahh!"

.

.

.

TAP

.

.

TAP

.

.

Terdengar suara Kai yang memanggil Kyungsoo dan setengah terengah. Ia pasti berlari dengan amat cepat untuk sampai ke kamar mereka yang berada di lantai dua.

"Kyungsoo!" teriak Kai kemudian berlari memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat seperti tidak pernah bertemu selama bertahun-tahun. Dan bahkan ia tidak memperhatikan bahwa mereka berdua tidak sendiri sekarang.

.

.

.

SRET

.

.

CUP

.

CUP

.

CUP

.

.

.

"aku sangat merindukanmu!" gumam Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dengan amat erat sampai-sampai membuat Kyungsoo sesak. Dan dengan cepat pula Kai menghujani Kyungsoo dengan ciumannya di pipi, kening, mata, bibir, dan hidung.

"teman-teman sebaiknya kita keluar dulu!" ucap Chanyeol, membuat Kai berhenti menciumi Kyungsoo lalu berbalik melihat sahabat-sahabatnya dengan bingung, dan sedikit malu.

"kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya Kai

"bukan urusanmu. Kami merindukan Kyungsoo!" ketus Luhan di buat-buat, dan di angguki Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"ah kau! Kami punya urusan denganmu! Siapa yang menyuruhmu meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Untung saja kami datang tepat waktu tadi. kalau tidak ia pasti sudah terlantar" geram Chanyeol dan Sehun. dan menekankan kata terakhir pada Kai.

"mwo! Apakah Kau hampir pingsan tadi?" kaget Kai sambil melirik Kyungsoo

"sudah kubilang jangan membahasnya lagi Chanyeol-ahh" rengek Kyungsoo

"jangan bela dia!" tegur Luhan pada Kyungsoo

" _yeobo_ , marahi dia! Berani sekali menelantarkan Kyungsoo" tukas Luhan pada Sehun suaminya.

"yak! jangan Marahi suamiku!" geram Kyungsoo, membuat Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Luhan tercengah "aku saja yang menghukumnya!" lanjut Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum licik. Dan itu membuat ketiga sahabatnya tahu apa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo.

" _chagi-ah_ , apa hukumanku eoh?" tanya Kai "aku akan menerima hukumanmu, dengan senang hati" ujar Kai sambil tersenyum mesum.

~Pengujian Cinta~

"Kyungie-ah aku sudah lelah. Kau ingin membunuhku eoh?" tanya Kai dengan wajah yang sudah bercucuran dengan keringat.

" _palliwa_!" rengek Kyungsoo dari bawah.

"bersihkan dengan baik _ne_!" ledek ketiga sahabatnya dari bawah bersama Kyungsoo.

Sungguh hukuman yang mengerikan, Kai harus membersihkan anak tangga satu persatu begitupun dengan pembatasnya. Tapi, demi Kyungsoo ia akan melakukan apapun asal istri yang dicintainya tersenyum.

~Pengujian Cinta~

TING TONG

.

.

TING TONG

.

.

Terdengar bunyi bel dan membuat semua orang menoleh kearah Pintu. Dengan langkah pelan tapi pasti Kyungsoo beranjak ke pintu. hanya sebuah amplop coklat yang tergeletak di depan pintu saat Kyungsoo membuka pintunya. Dengan penasaran Kyungsoo meraih amplop itu, kemudian membukanya.

.

.

.

SRET

.

.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat beberapa foto yang ada di dalam amplop itu.

"waeyo?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mendekatinya karena melihat Kyungsoo mematung. Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo sangat khawatir tapi, ia masih menjalani masa hukuman dari Kyungsoo.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol meraih amplop yang dipegang Kyungsoo kemudian melihat isinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wajah Chanyeol kini berubah merah padam karena menahan amarah yang sebentar lagi akan keluar. Dengan seribu langkah Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Kai yang hampir selesai menjalani hukumannya.

.

.

.

BRAK

.

.

.

Dan dengan sekali tarikan Chanyeol membanting Kai dan berhasil membuat Kai, Sehun, dan Luhan terkejut dengan perlakuan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

"apa maksudmu dengan ini Kai!" geram Chanyeol sambil melemparkan foto yang baru saja ia lihat dengan Kyungsoo ke wajah Kai. dengan penasaran Kai meraih foto yang dilemparkan Chanyeol tadi padanya. Wajah penasaran Kai berubah kaku saat melihat foto itu.

.

.

.

.

SRET

.

.

.

Dengan cepat Kai berhambur memeluk Kyungsoo yang masih tetap berdiri diambang pintu. Sehun dan Luhanpun segera beranjak melihat foto yang baru saja Kai, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo lihat.

.

.

.

.

Sama seperti mimik Kai setelah melihat foto itu. Wajah mereka berdua kini berubah kaku saat melihat foto Kai mengusap kepala seorang gadis, dan saat Kai memeluk gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

"ini salah paham Kyungie. Percayalah"mohon Kai sambil memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat.

.

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab sedikitpun ia seperti tertahan dipintu. Dan tidak bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya. Ia hanya menatap kosong kedepan. Hati Kyungsoo terasa sakit sangat sakit, melihat foto tadi, tapi apakah itu semua hanya salah paham?

.

.

.

"kumohon. Ini bukan seperti yang kau fikirkan" tangis Kai "dengarkan penjelasanku dulu eoh?"

"jelaskan" ujar Kyungsoo dingin. Membuat semua yang melihat foto itu terkejut mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

.

"tadi, Baekhyun datang mencarimu di kelas tapi aku mengatakan bahwa kau demam jadi, tidak bisa masuk. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia mengelus punggungku dan itu membuatku marah dan membentaknya dengan keras." Jelas Kai dengan ekspresi marah seperti yang di tunjukkannya pada Baekhyun,

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap dingin wajah Kai "aku merasa bersalah saat ia berlari dan menangis. Saat aku menemukannya sedang berjongkok dan menangis aku hanya berusaha menenangkannya saja. Tidak ada apapun di antara kami" Kyungsoo masih menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebaliknya dengan ketiga sahabatnya yang kini tengah duduk disamping Kyungsoo sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh seperti yang sering mereka lakukan ketika hendak berkelahi dulu. "ia berhenti menangis, tapi saat ia hendak berdiri tiba-tiba saja kakinya sakit dan membuatnya hampir jatuh. Aku hanya berusaha berbuat baik Kyungsoo-ah. Dan soal foto itu, aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengambilnya. aku tidak mungkin mengkhianatimu Kyungsoo! Kau tahu aku kan?" Jelas Kai dengan memohon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah dipikir-pikir Foto itu bukanlah merupakan bukti yang akurat bahwa Kai berselingkuh darinya. Bisa saja perkataan Kai benar. Toh memang tipikal Kai yang suka menolong meskipun ia bersikap dingin

.

.

.

.

"aku percaya" Dengan pelan dan tersenyum kikuk Kyungsoo mengatakan itu, dan membuat semua yang sedang menatap mereka terkejut lagi. Wajah Kyungsoo bahkan tidak lagi dingin.

.

.

.

"benarkah kau percaya padaku?" binar Kaidengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca

"tapi, jika kau berselingkuh dariku mati kau!" ancam Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum tulus melihat wajah Kaiyang kini meneteskan air mata dan tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

SRET

.

.

.

"aku tidak akan berselingkuh darimu! Aku lebih baik mati daripada harus berselingkuh darimu! Janji " isak Kai seraya memeluk tubuh istrinya dengan amat erat.

.

.

.

"huh, mereka benar-benar tidak pernah bisa bertengkar barang satu hari saja" bisik Chanyeol pada sepasang suami istri yang sedang mengamati Kai dan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"iya, mereka benar-benar romantis" ucap Luhan sambil memeluk lengan Sehun dengan erat.

.

.

.

~Pengujian Cinta~

.

.

.

"selamat hari jadi sayangku!" bisik Kai sambil memakaikan sebuah kalung bertuliskan 'KaiSoo' di leher Kyungsoo.

"selamat hari jadi juga Suamiku!" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian mengecup bibir Kai. lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dan memberikannya pada Kai. dengan cepat Kai membuka kotak itu, dan mendapati sebuah Album yang bertuliskan semua kata-kata gombal Kai tepat disampul Album itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan Kaimembuka halaman pertama, terdapat fotonya bersama Kyungsoo saat musim dingin 3 tahun yang lalu tampak pula sebuah tulisan yang membuat mata Kai berbinar-binar **'musim dingin yang indah bersama kekasih hatiku. Dia benar-benar menggoda!'** dan juga tertawa.

.

.

SRET

.

.

Kai semakin penasaran dengan foto dan tulisan yang ada di foto itu segera membuka semua halaman dengan cepat. Sampai matanya tertuju pada foto dirinya yang tampak tertidur pulas **'Pertama kali kami bercinta** **J** **dia benar-benar membuatku malu** ' tulisan dan pernyataan Kyungsoo di album itu membuat Kai langsung memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

.

.

.

.

"aku mencintaimu!" bisik Kai kemudian melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Kai tidak lagi memerdulikan ketiga sahabatnya yang sedang memerhatikan mereka saat ini. Tapi untungnya Kyungsoo masih memperdulikan hingga membuat Kai terpaksa memutuskan ciumannya.

"YAK! kenapa kalian datang ke sini hah . gara-gara kalian aku harus menahan 'rinduku'!" jengkel Kai

"biar saja" ucap Luhan kemudian memeletkan lidahnya pada Kai. Chanyeol dan Sehun sendiri hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Kai.

.

.

~Pengujian Cinta~

.

.

.

"kau sudah tidur?" tanya Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat melihat Kai sudah memejamkan matanya. Di perhatikannya wajah Kai yang sangat damai itu saat tertidur.

.

.

.

.

CUP

.

.

Dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Kai agar tidak membangunkan Kai, tapi saat ia hendak menjauhkan bibirnya tiba-tiba saja tengkuknya kembali ditarik hingga menempel kembali ke bibir Kai. dengan cepat Kyungsoo mendorong Kai hingga memberhentikan ciumannya.

.

.

.

"kau belum tidur?" kaget Kyungsoo saat Kai beranjak duduk.

.

.

.

"tentu saja. Aku harus memberikan hadiah tambahan padamu" ujar Kai tersenyum mesum

.

.

.

.

"berhentilah menggodaku! Kita sedang kedatangan tamu saat ini!" bisik Kyungsoo karena kamar mereka berdekatan dengan kamar Chanyeol dan kamar Sehun, Luhan

.

.

.

.

"arghh, mereka benar-benar!" geram Kai lagi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Karena tidak bisa menyentuh istrinya dengan keberadaan ketiga sahabatnya yang menjengkelkan itu. Mengerti bahwa Kaibenar-benar frustasi, dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Kai. kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur. Disusul dengan Kai.

.

.

.

"peluk aku" lirih Kyungsoo. tanpa di mintapun Kaipasti akan memeluk Kyungsoo saat tidur. Dengan erat Kai segera memeluk tubuh istrinya yang terasa sangat hangat itu. Kemudian terlelap.

~Pengujian Cinta~

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian tentang foto itu, Kai dan Kyungsoo berusaha untuk menghindari Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri tampak sangat sedih melihat kedua teman barunya kini menjauhi dirinya . sebenarnya Kai dan Kyungsoo merasa kasihan melihat Baekhyun karena mereka terus menghindarinya tapi, apa daya. Mereka harus menjauh beberapa minggu dulu agar tidak ada lagi foto yang membuat hubungan keluarganya retak nantinya.

~Pengujian Cinta~

.

.

.

"ajumma! Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan ini berlarut-larut! Aku tidak ingin mereka membenciku!" geram seorang gadis pada seorang wanita parubaya yang sedang menyesap kopi yang baru saja dipesannya.

.

.

.

"tenanglah! Tinggal 3 hari lagi! Lagipula aku punya rencana khusus" lembut wanita itu sambil kembali menyesap kopinya.

.

.

.

~Pengujian Cinta~

.

.

.

GREP

.

.

.

"bagaimana kabarmu sayangku?" ucap sebuah suara dan disusul dengan sepasang tangan yang kekar sedang memeluknya dari belakang.

.

.

.

"baik-baik saja sayangku" kekeh Kyungsoo.

Ia tidak perlu berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang sedang memeluknya saat ini, karena hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja, wangi khas tubuhnya, dan pelukannya yang hangat, dapat dipastikan orang yang memeluk Kyungsoo itu adalah Kai.

.

.

.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kai sambil menghirup wangi Kyungsoo dari lehernya.

.

.

.

"aku membaca cerpen yang baru saja kubuat" ucap Kyungsoo, dengan cepat Kai berhenti menciumi leher Kyungsoo kemudian menatap cerpen yang dibuat oleh istrinya itu.

.

.

.

"eotteh?" tanya Kyungsoo

.

.

.

"bagus! Sangat bagus" puji Kai kemudian mencium leher, dan pipi Kyungsoo

.

.

.

"jinjja?" tanya Kyungsoo berbalik dan penuh harap

.

.

"iya. Kau tidak percaya?" tanya Kai. "Chanyeol-ah!" panggil Kaisaat melihat Chanyeol hendak turun ke lantai bawah. Chanyeol yang merasa dibutuhkan segera menemui Kai dan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan aneh.

.

.

.

"coba baca ini" ucap Kai sambil menyodorkan karya Kyungsoo

"ada apa memangnya?" heran Chanyeol sambil mengambil cerpen yang disodorkan Kai padanya.

.

.

.

"eotteh?" tanya Kai, dengan Kyungsoo

"bagus! Sangat bagus!" seru Chanyeol setelah membaca cerpen Kyungsoo

"sudah kubilang kan ceritamu bagus" ucap Kaipada Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa mengangguk.

"kau memasukkan ini ke majalah kan?" tanya Chanyeol

"eoh" singkat Kyungsoo

"pantas saja, aku seperti mengenal semua cerpen yang ada dimajalah" ucap Chanyeol "ya sudah. aku lapar" ujar Chanyeol lagi kemudian beranjak turun.

"jangan terlalu pesimis yah. Aku tidak suka dengan istriku yang pesimis seperti ini" peluk Kai.

.

.

~Pengujian Cinta~

TING TONG

.

.

TING TONG

.

.

Terdengar bel pintu rumah Kyungsoo dan Kai berbunyi, hingga membuat Kyungsoo dan Kai menoleh ke arah pintu, tapi tidak beranjak dari tempat mereka. Karena pelayan mereka pasti akan membuka pintu.

"nona, ibu anda datang" teriak pelayan

"eomma?" tatap Kyungsoo pada suaminya. Dengan cepat mereka berlari turun ke bawah untuk menyapa dan melihat mama Kyungsoo, yang tidak biasanya datang ke Australia.

.

.

.

GREP

.

.

"kenapa eomma datang kemari?" heran Kyungsoo saat Nyonya Do berjalan memeluknya dengan erat. Kemudian beranjak memeluk Kai dan Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari dapur.

.

.

"eomma rindu, dan juga selamat hari jadi pernikahan kalian" sorak mama.

.

.

"itu sudah dua minggu yang lalu eomma" ucap Kai pada mertuanya ini.

.

.

"tetap saja! Agh, kapan kalian akan memberikan eomma seorang cucu!" rengek Mama Kyungsoo. Membuat sepasang suami istri ini dan sahabatnya terbengong. _eomma_ _bilang apa tadi? cucu? Aduh, bagaimana ini!_

"kalau tuhan mengijinkan" tukas Kyungsoo cepat.

.

.

.

"argh! Aku akan membuatkannya eomma! Tenanglah! Aku akan membuatkan eomma cucu okay!" sorak Kai sambil melirik istrinya. _dasar mesum!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"okay!" sorak Mama Kyungsoo. Chanyeol yang mendengar pernyataan Kai dan mertuanya membuat Chanyeol tersenyum geli.

"mwo?" lotot Kyungsoo saat Kai mengedipkan mata padanya.

.

.

"kajja eomma! eomma pasti lapar!" sorak Kai sambil mendorong mertuanya masuk ke ruang makan.

Kai pasti merasa merdeka karena disuruh memberikan cucu . toh, beberapa hari ini ia tidak bisa menyentuh istrinya karena keberadaan ketiga sahabatnya itu. Tentang Sehun dan Luhan mereka sedang tidak berada dirumah Kyungsoo saat ini, mereka sedang bertemu dengan keluarga Sehun yang sedang berlibur di Australia.

~Pengujian Cinta~

Kyungsoo seperti sedang mencari sesuatu di dalam kamarnya. Ia membongkar laci, meja riasnya, dan rak bukunya, sampai akhirnya ia mendapatkan amplop coklat seperti, amplop yang beberapa minggu lalu diterimanya. Dengan cepat ia merobek amplop itu sampai akhirnya terdapat alamat dan tulisan didalam amplop. Dan dicocokkannya dengan amplop yang sudah sejak SMA Kyungsoo simpan.

.

.

.

"bingo!... ketahuan juga" gumam Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum licik

~Pengujian Cinta~

" _chagi-ahh_..." rengek Kai sambil mengelus-elus pundak Kyungsoo yang sedang bercermin

"apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, Kai hanya tersenyum aneh sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"what...?" tanya Kyungsoo pura-pura tidak mengerti maksud suaminya ini.

"ayo buatkan mama cucu!" peluk Kai

"orang-orang bisa mendengar kita nanti. aku malu" ucap Kyungsoo merona

"ayolah..." Kai benar-benar mulai memelas lagi seperti anak kecil yang meminta permen. Dan mimik itu sungguh ampuh membuat Kyungsoo luluh, terutama kini Kai mulai menciumi leher Kyungsoo dan membuatnya hampir mendesah.

"eunghhh hh-bany—akhh o-ranghh..di..ru-mahhhnghh." ucapan Kyungsoo sudah setengah mendesah dan juga tercekat, tapi Kai tidak memperdulikan perkataan istrinya itu, ia sudah sangat rindu untuk menyentuh istrinya.

.

.

.

SRET

.

.

.

Kai kini sudah memutar tubuh Kyungsoo hingga menghadap dengannya, dan dengan sekali angkat Kai mendudukkan Kyungsoo di meja rias, dan mencium leher Kyungsoo hingga tampak bercak merah di sekitar leher istrinya. Kyungsoo sendiri sudah tidak sadar lagi, ia kini benar-benar terbuai dengan setiap ciuman suaminya di titik sensitifnya.

.

.

.

Dengan refleks Kyungsoo melingkarkan kakinya diseputar pinggang Kai, tangan Kyungsoo kini sudah menggenggam rambut Kai dengan sangat erat, kepala Kyungsoo bahkan sudah mengadah ke belakang karena benar-benar menyukai ciuman suaminya diseputar lehernya. Dan bahkan tangan Kai sudah mengelus paha halus Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin terbakar gairah. Ia kini benar-benar bergairah.

.

.

.

BRAK

.

.

.

"Kai-ah!" teriak sebuah suara sambil membuka pintu kamar mereka. Pemilik suara itu benar-benar malu, saat melihat wajah putus asa Kyungsoo yang setengah bergairah sedang duduk di meja rias dengan dipeluk dan diciumi oleh Kai, yang tampak benar-benar kesal karena diganggu. Tapi, ini benar-benar masalah yang harus mereka ketahui.

.

.

.

"mianhae! Tapi ini benar-benar penting" ujar pengganggu itu lagi.

.

.

.

"ada apa Sehun-ah" tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya setelah menahan desahannya keluar

.

.

.

"gadis bernama Baekhyun datang" ujar Sehun, membuat Kyungsoo dan Kai menatapnya dengan tajam.

.

.

.

~Pengujian Cinta~

.

.

.

Tampak Baekhyun sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka sambil memegang sebuah kertas. Melihat sikap Baekhyun membuat Kaisedikit bingung tapi juga merasa aneh. Tampak Sehun, Luhan, dan Nyonya Do sudah berkumpul diruang tamu kecuali Chanyeol. Karena tamu tak di undang ini.

.

.

.

"ada apa kau datang kesini?" tanya Kai dingin

.

.

"a..aku...h.." Baekhyun terbata-bata kemudian sempat melirik nyonya Do lalu "hamil.." lanjutnya lagi. Itu membuat semua orang kaget, tak terkecuali Kai. Chanyeol yang mungkin terganggu akhirnya keluar dari kamar dan langsung menatap Baekhyun, Baekhyun sendiri tampak menatap Chanyeol amat dalam, sangat dalam.

.

.

.

"ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol karena melihat semua orang terkejut

"a...dia hamil...apa!" teriak eomma

.

.

.

"siapa yang menghamilimu!" lanjut mama lagi dengan penuh amarah. Kyungsoo tampak diam saja dengan wajah yang datar, sedang Kai kini tidak bisa menahan bobot tubuhnya lagi hingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Bagaimana bisa ia menghamili seseorang, mencium gadis lain selain istrinya saja tidak pernah.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melirik Kai yang jatuh ambruk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan mama Kyungsoo. Chanyeol kini benar-benar marah dengan perbuatan Kai, dengan cepat ia menarik kerah baju Kai dan hendak memukulnya tapi, tiba-tiba saja terdengar kekehan yang menggema memenuhi ruangan itu dan membuat semuanya menoleh pada sumber suara dan betapa terkejutnya mereka semua saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang tertawa itu adalah Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"eomma... aku tau ini ulahmu" sergah Kyungsoo setelah selesai tertawa. perkataan Kyungsoo benar-benar membuat mamanya melotot kaget begitupun dengan suaminya dan sahabatnya.

.

.

.

"untuk apa eomma melakukan ini?" ujar mama tergagap

"eomma. Kami baru kenal Baekhyun sebulan, bagaimana bisa ia hamil. Dan yang menghamilinya adalah Kai? itu tidak logis" jelas Kyungsoo

.

.

.

Baekhyun sendiri tampak sangat kaget dengan perkataan Kyungsoo barusan, ia fikir Kyungsoo akan menangis atau menamparnya tapi, kenapa ia tertawa? dan menjelaskan semua detailnya? Baekhyun benar-benar frustasi saat ini sampai dengan cepat ia berteriak membuat semua memerhatikannya.

.

.

.

"ajumma aku tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi!" tegas Baekhyun seraya menatap mama Kyungsoo. Sekali lagi mama Kyungsoo melotot takut juga kaget.

.

.

.

"ajumma?" tanya Kai dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. Apa hubungan Baekhyun dengan eomma Kyungsoo? Tampak sahabat-sahabatnya juga penasaran dengan perkataan Baekhyun barusan. Karena sepengetahuan mereka Kyungsoo adalah anak tunggal dan tidak memiliki keluarga jauh satupun.

.

.

.

"arrasseo...arrasseo!" sergah mama Kyungsoo cuek. "dia keponakanmu Kai-ah!" ucap eomma Kyungsoo membuat semua orang menatap Baekhyun begitupun dengan Kai.

"tapi bukankah keponakanku berada di Eropa?" tanya Kai heran

"pantas saja wajahnya sangat familiar" tukas Kyungsoo sambil berjalan dan memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun "tapi, kenapa eomma melakukan ini pada kami!?" marah Kyungsoo pada mamanya

.

.

.

"eh, i...itu.. pe...pengujian Cinta" ucap mama agak terbata-bata. Karena saat ini anak dan menantunya sedang menatap tajam padanya "jangan menatapku seperti itu" sergah mama." Ia tidak hamil, dan foto beberapa minggu yang lalu aku yang mengirimnya. aku yang menyuruhnya kesini. Lagipula kalian belum pernah melihatnya setelah dewasa kan? Makanya mama menjadikan dia sebagai bintang utamanya" lanjutnya lagi.

.

.

.

"arra" sergah Kyungsoo membuat mamanya menatap bingung padanya begitupun semua yang ada disini.

.

.

"kau tahu?" tanya Kai bingung

"apakah eomma selalu meninggalkan jejak, setiap mengerjai kami? Amplop yang kau kirimkan itu didalamnya terdapat alamat kantormu, dan juga beraroma kopi yang sering kau minum" cibir Kyungsoo

.

.

.

"begitu yah" malu eomma sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

.

"apakah eomma sadar! Kami baru saja hendak membuatkan eomma cucu! Tapi, eomma mengacaukannya!" marah Kai. dan perkataan itu benar-benar membuat wajah Kyungsoo merona dengan sangat. Semua yang mendengarkan pengaduan Kai hanya tertawa geli. Pria ini benar-benar, disaat seperti ini ia masih ingin mengadu karena batal bercinta dengan istrinya. _Ckckck benar-benar mesum_

.

.

.

"jinjjayo? Kalo begitu sana lanjutkan saja! biar eomma yang urus Baekhyun" seru eomma membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dan sekali lagi semua yang ada disana tertawa.

.

.

.

"jinjja! Wah kau memang eomma yang paling baik!" seru Kai seraya memeluk mertuanya .

.

.

BRAK

.

.

Tapi, dengan cepat Kyungsoo memukul pundak suaminya hingga membuat Kai melepas pelukannya pada mertuanya.

.

.

.

"tante kenapa sih. Menyuruh Baekhyun berpura-pura hamil!" marah Luhan akhirnya

.

.

.

"sudah tante bilang. ini pengujian cinta!" lotot eomma

.

.

"tapi, sayangnya gagal" ledek Sehun dan Chanyeol bersamaan . Baekhyun benar-benar terpana melihat Chanyeol tersenyum kali ini. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja lamunannya pecah saat Kyungsoo menyenggol pundaknya.

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah. Perkenalkan keponakanku!" seru Kyungsoo sambil menarik Baekhyun ke arah Chanyeol. Kini wajah Baekhyun benar-benar merona saat Chanyeol tersenyum padanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

.

.

.

" _yeobo_... ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi" bisik Kai di telinga istrinya seduktif.

.

.

"ishh. Sekarang ini ada keponakanmu! Bagaimana bisa kau masih mau melanjutkannya" cibir Kyungsoo. "ah bagaimana kabar mama dan papamu Baekhyun?" tanya Kai akhirnya.

"mereka titip salam padamu" ujar Baekhyun tersenyum

~Pengujian Cinta~

"Kai-ah ireona~. Kau tidak ingin mengantar mereka ke bandara?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengguncang tubuh suaminya yang sedang terbungkus di dalam selimut

.

.

.

"anio. Mereka sudah terlalu sering menggangguku" gumam Kai dari balik selimut. Kaibenar-benar kesal karena setiap hari sahabat-sahabatnya selalu mengganggunya ketika akan menyentuh istrinya.

.

.

.

"kau tidak mau bangun?" rengek Kyungsoo sambil menarik-narik selimut Kaiyang sangat kuat melilit tubuh Kai.

Dari dalam Kai juga menahan selimutnya sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo jatuh ke atas Kai. dengan senyum mesum Kaimembuka selimut yang sejak tadi menutup wajahnya. Kyungsoo yang dengan mudah menebak isi kepala Kai seraya bangun tapi, terlambat. karena tangan Kai sudah menahan dan melingkar indah dipinggang Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

GREP

.

.

.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" sergah Kyungsoo, karena Kai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

CUP

.

.

Kai yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Perlahan, ia mulai melumat bibir Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya hendak menolak, mulai terbuai ikut membalas ciuman Kai.

.

.

.

Kai benar-benar menang pagi ini, ia menggigit bibir bawah istrinya hingga membuat Kyungsoo mendesah dan membuka mulutnya, dan dengan cepat Kai melesatkan lidahnya kedalam mulut istrinya untuk membelai lidahnya.

.

.

SRET

.

.

Ia membalikkan posisinya membuat Kyungsoo berada di bawahnya, lalu menarik kepala Kyungsoo hingga bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Ciuman itu semakin lama semakin panas, bahkan tangan Kaisudah mulai nakal mengelus-elus punggung Kyungsoo dengan cara menelusupkan tangannya kedalam baju istrinya itu.

.

.

BRAK

.

.

.

"kapan kalian akan mengantar kami! Kami bisa ketinggalan pesawat nanti!"marah berbagai macam suara sambil membuka pintu dan melihat pemilik kamar terlihat malu dan juga kesal segera bangkit. Sebenarnya mereka melakukan ini untuk mengerjai Kai saja.

.

.

.

"argh, kenapa kalian selalu menggangguku hah!" geram Kai sambil mengacak rambutnya karena frustasi. Kyungsoo terlihat merona saat mendudukkan dirinya kemudian merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut karena Kai. sedang ketiga sahabatnya itu hanya tertawa melihat Kai kemudian dengan kompak mengatakan,

.

.

.

"PENGUJIAN CINTA !" teriak mereka kemudian berlari meninggalkan kamar Kaidan Kyungsoo dengan pintu yang terbuka lebar

.

.

.

"Tanpa di uji pun cintaku lulus!" kesal Kai.

.

.

.

"jangan marah-marah terus. Toh mereka sudah akan pulang sebentar" gumam Kyungsoo kemudian mencium pipi Kai mesra lalu beranjak keluar menyusul sahabat-sahabatnya yang sebentar lagi akan kembali ke Seoul. _Iya yah... hm, aku pasti akan melepas kerinduanku selama ini. Dan tidak akan ada lagi yang menggangguku._ Senang hati Kai dan sambil tersenyum bahagia, dan mesum.

END

.

.

.


End file.
